The invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a headlight. The invention also relates to an apparatus and method for controlling one or more headlights mounted on a vehicle, using an existing control location.
In particular, it is known to mount headlights on so-called light recreational vehicles, that is, vehicles smaller than an ordinary automobile. Such vehicles include four-wheelers or all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), snowmobiles, etc.
It is common to mount electric headlights on vehicles for the purpose of illuminating an area ahead of the vehicle, so that the vehicle operator may see the path ahead.
Many such headlights have more than one setting. For example, a headlight might have a xe2x80x9chigh beamxe2x80x9d setting wherein the headlight produces relatively intense light directed over a narrowly focused area, and a xe2x80x9clow beamxe2x80x9d setting wherein the headlight produces less intense light directed over a relatively broad area. Typically, the high beam setting is used when the path ahead is free of other vehicles and pedestrians, since although it provides superior illumination, it also can blind persons in its path. The low beam setting is used when persons or other vehicles are nearby.
Because vehicles or persons may enter and leave the path of the snowmobile frequently, it is useful to be able to switch the headlight rapidly and conveniently from one setting to another.
Switch mechanisms used for this purpose are commonly referred to as dimmer switches. A variety of conventional dimmer switch mechanisms have been used to control headlights on light recreational vehicles. However, conventional dimmer switches are not entirely satisfactory.
Many light recreational vehicles utilize control yokes, also sometimes referred to as handlebars. A control yoke generally includes one or more bars positioned transverse to a steering column. Locating the dimmer switch for the vehicle""s headlights on the yoke is convenient, since vehicle operators may then activate the dimmer switch without moving their hands from the control yoke, and thus may conveniently steer and operate the vehicle while adjusting the vehicle""s headlights.
However, the control yokes on most vehicles already include one or more control mechanisms. For example, the brake control for many conventional steering yokes is mounted on the left bar. Adding another control elsewhere on the yoke may be difficult or inconvenient.
Conventional dimmer switches may be mounted elsewhere than on the control yoke. For example, controls may be mounted on the body of the vehicle, or at the junction between the two bars of the yoke. However, this makes it necessary to remove one hand from the control yoke in order to adjust the headlights. In addition, the operator may have to divert his or her eyes from the path ahead in order to search for the control.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for controlling a vehicle headlight from a control yoke, by combining a dimmer switch for the headlight with other controls present on the control yoke.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this may be accomplished with a handlebar control unit having a brake control, a dimmer switch, and a control support for supporting the brake control and dimmer switch.
The control unit also includes an actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism is moveable in two directions from a neutral position. Moving the actuating mechanism in the first direction actuates the brake control. Moving the actuating mechanism in the second direction actuates the dimmer switch.
The handlebar control unit is affixed to the yoke of a vehicle. The control unit also includes an electrical connection for connecting the dimmer switch to a headlight and a source of electrical power.
The control unit may have either a single, integral control support with the brake control, the dimmer switch, and the actuating mechanism mounted therein. Alternatively, the control unit may have several control supports, each supporting one or more of the brake control, dimmer switch, and actuating mechanism.
The handlebar control unit may be retrofitted to the control yoke of an existing vehicle.